The Fight
by LadyStush
Summary: Will Inuyasha ever learn to keep his comments to himself. Poor misguided hanyou.


**Hi so I thought this would make an interesting one-shot. Happy New Year**

**I don't own anything but my thoughts. **

* * *

><p>There they stood with a dreadful stare daring her to come over there. But Kagome was quick to deny this worthless try to get back into a fight. She was in no rush to endure another defeat. Inuyasha had called her a coward and even offered to fight on her behalf but this was a fight she had to face on her own. So time after time she had face and each time she failed. But still they dared her, taunted her, in an attempt to weaken her resolve.<p>

"Not this time" she was quick to reply.

The timing for the final fight wasn't right. The last fight had left her thinking about a new strategy that she would need to win. She had to defeat them, they weren't that good.

"The must have a weakness I can exploit." Kagome said to herself. There should be some way to it, she just know she could find something to tip the odds in her favor. The only thing they had on their side was size. So there had to be something she could do to even the odds. She thought of asking Inuyasha for help but brute strength wasn't the answer. This required a type of finesse Inuyasha did not possess. So she thought to beat them using the element of surprise. All she needed was to be wise.

"They'll never see it coming. I'll have my victory a last." Kagome said with determination in her heart and fire in her eyes.

Inuyasha saw what appear to be a crazed look on Kagome's face as speak. At this point he thought it was time that he intervened. "Kagome are you nuts this will never work. You should have let me handle this. This would have ended a long time ago."

"Your idea of 'handling' things involves hacking away at with Tetsusaiga."

"It got the job done didn't it?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Sit Boy!"

Kagome had had enough of their pointless arguing. She needed a plan. Something simple but it needed to be effective. And so if was that the plan was born. She worked for months to reach her goal. She let nothing stand in her way.

Inuyasha however was quite confused. Kagome was acting very strange. Also was if she were preparing for war with that crazed look in her eyes. He even tried questioning her 'training' once but got "SAT" for his comments and ever since she would glare at him every time he attempted to ask. He worry beginning to worry as time passed by. She seemed more and more obsessed everyday only focused on her goal. He would often hear her from her secret room grunting and growling about her enemy's doom.

It still here been the stillness of the air or the sudden calm that he felt but something told Inuyasha the end was near. While knew it was silly to fear, he suspected that the coming battle came with a heavy price. So he too thought it would be wise to prepare in the event this battle did not end in Kagome's favor.

And now it was time for the fight to unfold. She was ready this time to take them on so she set out the challenge one on one. Inuyasha still thought that this fight was pointless. He could so easily end this with a single sweep of his claws but the silly wench still insisted that she do this on her own.

"Stupid wench."

"I heard that Inuyasha." He quickly ran for cover hoping to avoid the crossfire.

They didn't know what hit them when she threw the first right But they were quick to recover.

They put up a good fight. Yet she was determined to beat them that day. She had trained for this moment so it was time she put her training to good use. She fought with all her might but she soon realized she was losing the fight.

At that these moment that you take a moment to examine the choices you make in life wondering if you could have somehow prevented the course of these events. Was there a specific mistake that I made that led me to this point? Would my life had been better I taking a different path? Have I truly lost my damn mind? Will for these question the answers we very will may never know.

When all hope seemed lost and she had no other choice but to surrender, she mustered just enough strength to go on. And so it was with one last jump the fight was won. After all her defeats, victory was finally her. So she zipped them up and tried to sit down. They had given their all but in the end those pants couldn't stop her from getting in.

"Stupid wench all that effort over a stupid pair of 'jee-ans'. All this could have been done with if she had just let use Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha grumbled as shoved his hands into the sleeves of his Firerat robe.

Kagome turn to face him finally coming down from her elation. "I told you before that these were my favorite pair and I didn't want them ripped."

"If only stopped eating all the junk you wouldn't need to fight to get them on in the first place wench."

"What was that Inuyasha?" The vain in Kagome's forehead started to pulse.

"SIT BOY!"

Poor Inuyasha would learn the hard way to never come between Kagome and favorite pair of jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it my first attempt at a one-shot. I hope you like it. If you do feel free to review. It was a lot of fun writing it. Maybe if I get more time I'll write some more. <strong>


End file.
